PriHeaPC16
Cure Up ↑RA♡PA☆PA! Saya’s Risky Mirage! (CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA!〜! サヤの危険なミラージュ！ Kyua Appu '↑'Ra'♡'Pa'☆'Pa! Saya no Kiken'na Mirāju!) is the sixteenth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It is the third part of a four-part tribute arc, starting with the first half of a two-part tribute to Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. It marks the return of many of the characters from the series, such as Izayoi Riko (Cure Magical), Ha-chan (Cure Felice) and many of the staff of Magic School Summary Despite defeating Trauuma and Karasu Tengu, the Precure have no way of returning to the human world. Luckily, Sakura and Shizuku direct them to the neighboring world where they end up at a school for magicians and, after meeting the grand magician Kouchou, he agrees to send the girls home and even have Izayoi Riko give them the Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal on one condition: they become students at Magic School! Major Events *The group arrive in Magic World with the help of Sakura and Shizuku *This episode marks the debut of Saya and the return of Izayoi Riko, Ha-chan, Chikurun, Liz, Kouchou, and Kyoto *Bottom was able to extract the Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal from Riko, but it was stolen by Mio along with the other Prism Cards; save for the base Prism Hearts Precure Prism Cards *Saya reveals she has the Mahou Tsukai Prism Cards Plot After Sakura and Shizuku dropped the heroes off at Magic World, Aya is amazed at seeing this world in person. However, while some of the other Cures were marveling at the sights, Hikari mostly felt a bit uncomfortable due to her beliefs and what her parents had taught her. As the group made their way through the city, Maya asked Solciere what Magic World was. Solciere explained that Magic World is one of the many worlds that was once connected by the Prism Flower, and as the name implied; it was a world completely filled with magic. After several minutes of walking, the group find themselves in front of Magic School, where there were many witches and warlocks-in-training coming to and from the gates. It's then that the group are met by Kyoto, who asked them why a group of people from No Magic World were able to enter this world. The direct nature of Kyoto's interrogation caused Maya, Kuroro, and Yumeta to quickly hide behind Solciere who politely asked if they could see the principal. This seemed to satisfy the vice president's curiosity as she asked the group to follow them into the principal's office. Once they entered, they were confronted by Kouchou, the grand magician as well as Izayoi Riko and Ha-chan, the former Cure Magical and Cure Felice. Kouchou asked the girls what their business was in Magic World. Ayumi soon explained to him about the existence of the Prism Cards and Miracle Petals after Riko and Ha-chan told him about Darkest Day. After telling them that they need to return home before Black Hole destroys the Earth; Kouchou decided to grant their request and Riko even offers to give them the Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal. However it must come at one condition. Wondering what it was, Riko told the Prism Hearts that in order to obtain the Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal, they must become students of Magic School for a day. Wearing school uniforms, the crew experienced life in Magic School while Riko and Ha-chan kept watch on them. During one lesson where Hikari had to find a butterfly made out of paper, she bumped into the pair of Saya and Chikurun. After the duo apologized about accidentally bumping into her, Hikari began to converse with the girl about how she met Chikurun. This gave the young mage a rush of nostalgia as she said that she met the bee fairy after he was told to work at Magic School. This intrigued Hikari as she remembered the way she met her fairy partner. They soon run into Ha-chan, who was showing Mio around the area after mistaking her for a new student. As it turned out, Mio had finally learned how to use Eas' teleportation ability to travel between worlds. This gave her the advantage she needed to obtain the Prism Cards and possibly the Miracle Petals as well. Unfortunately for Hikari, Mio was still apprehensive towards her even after they had worked together in the hedge maze. Hikari once more tried to plead Mio to stop, but she did not want to hear any of it and quickly transformed into Cure Hunter, forcing Hikari to fight as well. The two clashed as Cure Hunter performed a Shadow Change into Bad End Happy, while Cure Trinity performed a Prism Change into the real Cure Happy. The commotion was enough to aleart both the staff and the other Cures as they spotted Cure Hunter fighting their team mate. They quickly mobilized as Solciere and Ayumi got some of the students to safety. However during this chaos, Bottom had arrived with a special dark Linkle Stone given to him by Dark Onibi which should work as an evil version of the Cure Radar. He soon got to work on finding the Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal and with much deliberation, he was able to find it within the heart of Riko. He then forced the Miracle Petal out of the girl's heart and was about to grab it, but Mio seized her opportunity and grabbed the Miracle Petal before slashing it through her Hunter's Blade. This caused some unforeseen consequences as Cure Hunter was able to use a spell to steal all of the Precure's Prism Cards and Miracle Petals, leaving them with only their base forms. Bottom however was pissed as he decided to take his anger out on the Precure. Worried about what would happen next, Saya began to clutch her lucky charms; the Mahou Tsukai Prism Cards and the Cure Mirage Prism Card. Elements/Homages to Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure *The title begins with the words Cure Up・RaPaPa!, a phrase that the denizens of Magic World say before they could cast a spell *The Linkle Stone that Bottom used is Carbano, or commonly known as black diamond. This could be seen as the inverse to the Linkle Diamond since instead of granting someone the power to transform, it steals the essence of that power of that transformation instead. Characters Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon 'Mascots' *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun 'Villains' *Sakebu Mio / Cure Hunter *Bottom 'Secondary Characters' *Sakagami Ayumi *Solciere *Kyoto *Kouchou *Izayoi Riko *Ha-chan *Saya Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Cure Up ↑RA♡PA☆PA! Saya’s Risky Mirage! **Cure Light - N/A **Cure Splash - N/A **Cure Noble - N/A **Cure Trinity - Cure Happy **Cure Papillon - N/A **Cure Hunter - Bad End Happy *Including Cure Hunter's Shadow Change, this episode has the second least amount of Prism Changes in the series. Trivia *The plot of this episode is similar in a way to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Ep. 39, in which the main cast has to obtain one of the needed items via spending a day in school. Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers